


Renewal

by Minutes_to_Midnight



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Porn with Feelings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutes_to_Midnight/pseuds/Minutes_to_Midnight
Summary: After failing to save Emmeryn, Robin is in a low point and filled with doubts.It's up to his friend Cordelia to show him just how important he is
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Tiamo | Cordelia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Renewal

It was difficult to believe, everything about the war felt like a dream, the border, the flight to Breakneck Pass, meeting Robin and the rest of the Shepherds, reuniting with Sumia and serving directly under Lord Chrom and finally, The battle at Plegia Castle, it seemed to be going so well until the time to actually rescue Lady Emmeryn came, then it happened, the risen, her knight-sisters, Phila… All Cordelia could do was watch, everything went to hell and it was only luck and the work of Khan Basilio’s forces that allowed them to escape The Midmire with their lives so they could regroup and gather their strength.

After setting up camp and planning their next movements, everyone went on to grieve in their own way, which took Cordelia to where she was now, right in front of Robin’s tent, nobody had seen him at all after the last meeting, _just check up on him,_ she thought, _he looked seriously upset._

She had grown quite fond of him in the past few months, he was a bit odd but every person that joined the Shepherds seemed to be, and the friendship they had built filled her heart with warmth, lately her thoughts went to Lord Chrom less and less, perhaps this could be a new hope for her, no that was wrong, she was certain that she had begun to fall for him, which only made her current mission more important.

Taking a breath she entered the tent to find her friend scribbling furiously into his journal, his gaze intense on the paper and mumbling to himself.

“Robin?” She asked, a bit too softly for her liking, “Are you alright?” No answer, perhaps a more direct approach was necessary, she walked up to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, he immediately jolted upwards turning quickly in high alert, his alarm subsided once he saw who it was letting out a sigh of relief.

“Cordelia, it’s just you. I’m sorry.” He finally spoke “No apologies necessary, I should’ve made my presence obvious” she responded with a nervous smile “I just wanted to see if you were alright”.

“I’m… fine, I think, I- I don’t know…” he turned his sight onto the notebook at his desk “I was just thinking if there was something more I could have done… I… I failed everyone.” He finally admitted, only to be interrupted by Cordelia saying his name “Robin, nobody blames you for what happened-” “It was my plan!” he argued, “Not only did I fail Chrom but also your sisters… I’m not worthy of being your tactician”. Cordelia stepped back at the mention of her fallen comrades, if only for a moment, but she would not falter. “Phila and the others knew what they signed up for, we all do” she answered, trying to comfort him, she took a few steps forward, their difference in height clearly noticeable from up close “and you are more than deserving, we couldn’t have come as far as we have without you.”

He didn’t appear to respond to that, however, as his face turned downward, with a sigh she approached him even more, placing her hands on the sides of his face so that their eyes could meet: “Robin” She declared, “you are important to us, important to me”.

She could feel her cheeks reddening from being so close and the continued visual contact but she would not relent, this was important, they needed his mind and his spirit, it also felt really nice.

She quickly pulled back as she realized what she had done, touching her lips with the tips of her fingers while Robin only looked at her with wide-opened eyes. “I’m sorry! I don’t know what came over me!” She cried, quickly turning around “I’ll just leave, I promise not to bother you anymore” Robin caught her wrist just as she started walking, causing her to freeze on the spot. “Please stay” he pleaded, “Okay…” This time he was the one to kiss her.

After some time of deep kisses and light touches she had removed her armor, revealing her slim figure, she took of his coat and although he was rather thin too, he was more muscular than she had expected, pulling him in towards her, she laid back on his bedding, her hand on the back of his head while he was kissing her neck, quickly filling her with desire although it seemed she wasn’t the only one, she felt something brush against her inner thigh, quickly sending a jolt through her.

“Robin, wait! Wait a moment…” she said, Robin lifted himself from her, “Did I do something wrong?” he asked with worry in his tone, Cordelia soon answered with a shake of her head “It’s not you, it’s just, I need some time” this was happening a bit too fast for her “I’m uh… I- I’ve never…” she let the implication linger for a moment, embarrassment coloring her cheeks. “Oh” Robin let out in realization, “I haven’t either, or at least I don’t think I have”.

Cordelia was a bit confused by his statement “How can you not know something like that?” She asked looking at him while he let out a long sigh. _Of course, memories_ she thought, _stupid girl._ “It’s okay” she stated while standing up, “we can make new memories” she declared while turning to face him once again, “together”.

“Cordelia, you don’t have to-” he began, but she was already taking off the rest of her garments and letting them drop to the floor, leaving only her garter belt and stockings and exposing herself fully, Robin was speechless which caused a sense of pride to swell within her, until embarrassment started kicking in once again, she quickly placed her arms over her breasts to cover herself, but she could still feel her beloved’s eyes on her. “You’re staring…” she declared, mortified, this was one of her biggest insecurities after all. “I know, I’m sorry” Robin tried to assure her “It’s just that you are so beautiful”, he let his gaze linger on other parts of her body, her slim waist, her toned legs, and of course her beautiful face, her eyes filled with _something_. “Thank you” Cordelia responded to the compliment with a smile, “You look very good too”.

With that moment of awkwardness done with she swiftly moved to lift his shirt, stealing a few kisses in the process, she was learning that she really liked kisses.

With him shirtless there was only one place to go left, and she was already bottomless herself. Undoing his belt was relatively easy but the next step made her linger, a final moment of struggle between her fear and her desire, she pulled down his trousers, slowly, painfully slowly, and revealed his length already standing at full attention, she gasped at the sight. _Will this really fit inside me?_ A part of her thought, _Well, I really want to try,_ thought the other, louder, more determined.

She placed one of her hands on him, gently stroking him, earning a soft hiss on his part, the reaction encouraged her to go a bit further, covering more of his length with each movement while her unoccupied hand traveled downwards to rub herself, feeling her own arousal growing, the aching desire taking control of her before she could take notice, the sight of Cordelia on her knees with her eyes closed in concentration, touching him, touching herself, was extremely arousing, the soft whimpers she would let out every once in gave him an idea for what to do next. “Cordelia” he let out, almost like a plea. “Hm?” she opened her eyes, slowing her movements almost to a stop. “Come over here” Robin commanded, lifting her and guiding her to lay on next to him, she obeyed and soon after was on her back, his body incredibly close. Gently he leaned down to kiss her while moving his free hand to her thigh, his fingers lightly sinking in her flesh, as he inched closer, he continued using his lips to trail downward, her chin, her neck, her collarbone, right down to her nipple, sucking gently on her chest. “They are small” she protested, weakly, “They’re perfect” he retorted and that was the end of the discussion.

Cordelia let out a yelp when his hand reached her womanhood, he started rubbing gently, probing at her entrance occasionally with his fingers. “Robin!” she exclaimed when she felt him reach a particularly sensitive spot, he lifted himself from her breast to ask “Do you like it?” “Yes” she answered, “it feels good”, “I’m glad” came his reply before going down to continue his ministrations on her breasts. She could feel herself growing wetter, getting warmer with desire, lifting her own hand to pinch on her unattended nipple, reveling on the sensation and the intimacy. Her lust grew with every moment, reaching further into her mind until she decided she’d had enough of foreplay.

“I’m ready, Robin. I want you inside me.” She declared, causing him to stop in order to look at her directly. “Are you sure?” He asked, but for Cordelia there could be no going back. “I’ve never been so sure of anything” She assured him with a gentle caress on his cheek, “just be gentle, alright?” “Of course” he answered while positioning himself on top of her and while she laid there naked below him, her long red hair fanned behind her,he was certain that he’d never seen anything quite as beautiful in his life, memories or not.

Cordelia’s heart was beating extremely fast, she couldn’t believe she was about to do this with the object of her desires, for so long she’d been certain that she would end up alone for the rest of her days but now, as Robin was about to enter her, she felt a great sense of fulfillment, she looked on as he lined himself up with her entrance, his member just above her clit, her secretions making the contact quite slick, he moved, rubbing his tip against her a few times, making sure they were both as lubricated as possible, which caused Cordelia to grow impatient “Please don’t tease me, just put it in…” she pleaded “I’m sorry, I lost myself in the feeling” he said while grabbing his length “here goes”. Cordelia’s eyes widened at the feeling of the man she loved finally claiming her, the way he stretched her out was a little uncomfortable at first, but not enough to make her want to stop, each move he made took him deeper into her, the heat and the pressure that grew within her body was unbelievable, in that moment she felt closer to him than she ever thought possible, there was only one thing she needed to make it absolutely perfect: “Robin?” she said with a shallow breath “Yes?” he responded between grunts, his eyes closed to revel in the feeling of her warmth. “Ki- kiss me”, he complied to her request, placing a deep kiss, their tongues intertwining, stopping only to recover their breath, Cordelia placed her hands on the back of his head once again, keeping their faces close and looking into each other’s eyes as they moved. The weight of his body on top of hers gave her no small amount of comfort and his surprisingly strong hands exploring her body made her feel like something precious.

The pressure within her kept building, so hot and strong she couldn’t feel the initial discomfort any more, all that mattered was Robin and what he was doing with her, driving her crazy. “Robin, please…” She muttered “faster, please…” directly into his ear, this seemed to spur him on, for she could feel his movements had a newfound enthusiasm that wasn’t there before. “Cordy…” He grunted. _Oh that nickname!_ She’d been called that a few times before, but this time it made her feel things she didn’t expect, desire, love, joy, he said it a few more times, his voice dripping with a lust that made her go insane, she felt so hot, the tension was too much and suddenly she felt it reach its peak, her arms tightening around his back and squealing with delight. Robin, for his part couldn’t tell what was happening, deciding to give her one more kiss while she held him, enveloping him with her body and her feelings.

Once she came down from her high she let him go, their bodies separating and exposing her chest to the chill air, she blinked out a few tears that she didn’t notice had escaped her, and flashed a smile to her beloved, “That was…” she began right before noticing that he was still hard, “Oh, you haven’t finished” she pointed out, “It’s ok, Cordy. I can take care of it” That nickname again, how it made her want to fulfill all of his wishes, in fact… “Nonsense, let me take care of you” she quickly responded while lifting herself in a way so that she was now sitting on his lap, wrapping her hands back around him, she took a few seconds to focus on what she was about to do moving his length and lining it up with her, she then relaxed and felt him filling her once more, reaching even further than he had before, soon, she closed her eyes and began to move, slowly, focusing on the pleasure that he was giving her, she could feel his hands on her hips, gently guiding her movements so she could find her way to a comfortable pace, caressing the small of her back until finally reaching her bottom, massaging her cheeks while she moved earning him a few moans from her.

She rocked her hips, raising the rhythm ever so slightly, wrapping herself around him to feel as much of his body as she could, letting out moans all the while that indicated just how good she was feeling. “Cordy” he would exclaim between cut breaths and short kisses, he seemed to have caught on to the fact that the name spurred her on, she could feel herself tighten each time he called for her.

The heat of their bodies became more intense as they writhed together, Robin had started to thrust upwards into her, softly massaging her behind, for she made the cutest noises when he did. The pain he had been feeling because of his failures long gone, replaced with a warmth and love that he wasn’t expecting. Her body was tight and slick, her cheeks reddened and her kisses sweet, the way she tries to feel as much of him as she can, all had come together to form an elixir for his soul and mind. She had quickened her rhythm and the pleasure had started to become too much, “Cordy” he tried to warn her “I’m-“ “just a bit longer” she interrupted, her eyes closed and her breath short. “I’m almost there”. He held on for dear life, just to grant her wish, he would do anything for her, even if he found it impossible he would fight.

Cordelia was sure she had lost her mind, she didn’t know she was capable of moving and sounding like this! She had sped up in the search for a second release, but it was obvious that Robin was close to his limit, one second, two, and on the third he felt him throbbing within her, releasing white heat that pushed her past the finish line. She could feel the tension in every bit of her body, from her core to the tip of her toes, a tension that left her limp on top of him after it was over. She kissed his face a few more times for good measure while they tried to catch their breath.

They spent some time like this, laying together naked, cuddling up for warmth, Cordelia could still hardly believe it, spending the night in the arms of her lover, were they lovers? Could she call him that? Uncertainty was starting to settle in again, she had to make sure. “Robin? Are we… um… what did this mean?” silence, she was in love with him but this had happened in a moment of vulnerability, perhaps he was having second thoughts, “forget it, it was a stupid question. I’ll just go” she quickly said as she got up, not giving a second thought to her modesty and how she would very clearly expose herself if she went out like that. Robin once again caught her wrist before she could leave, “Cordy wait, shouldn’t we talk about this?” She took a breath before turning to face him, “okay”.

“Cordy” he began, “this was truly wonderful, I really needed that, I needed you. But you didn’t have to do it just for my sake…” “I didn’t do it just because” she responded, “I did it because I had to show you how important you are, because, because I love you!” the words had come out before she could even think about what she was confessing, it appeared that this was a night of impulses for her.

Robin was surprised, but perhaps he shouldn’t have been, Cordelia was very much a romantic, and she wouldn’t just lay with anyone, not even a friend. “I love you too Cordelia, please stay with me”. Cordelia felt as if her heart would burst, she had thought nothing would warm heart again but it had all changed in a single night. She laid next to him again, cuddling up so they could share their warmth against the cold of the night. “Okay” she answered, thinking about how this night had changed it all. For this night she wasn’t the last of the Pegasus Knights, she wasn’t the paragon or Little Lady Genius, for this night she was simply a girl in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 30th anniversary Fire Emblem. I decided to make this for the game that renewed the public's interest in the franchise, I thought it was adequate.


End file.
